


Destiny

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Prophecy, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan knows the truth about Anakin's destiny, and he won't let it come to pass.
Series: Fallen [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 342





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from S07E10 of Clone Wars:  
> "He is the key to everything."  
> "To bring balance to the Force?"  
> "To _destroy."_

Obi-Wan knows the truth of Anakin’s destiny. Qui-Gon had believed he would bring balance to the Force, but that wasn’t the case. That had never been the case. Anakin’s destiny, cruel as it is, is to  _ destroy _ . A heavy burden for the brilliant light that is Anakin Skywalker. 

Anakin is light, in its purest, rawest form. An untameable force, and now, tempered by the innocence of a child whose only desire is to be loved. Anakin, he knows, has a fierce kindness and a drive for justice. He has no idea that his path will twist that desire for justice and love into an inferno that will destroy all he holds dear, guided by the hand of someone he trusts.

Unless. Unless someone paves the way for him. Unless someone else takes the burden of destruction for him. To make the choice to be cruel, so he can continue to be kind. 

Obi-Wan almost smiles at how easy it is to decide. He’d made a promise to ensure the boy is trained, and he will be. What’s one more weight on his shoulders? A few more lives taken by his hand, to save another? Working in the darkness to preserve the light of one small boy - now growing into a man - who blazes like the twin suns he was born beneath… it’s an easy choice, and one he refuses to regret.

The Jedi and the Sith will be destroyed as they should be. Anakin Skywalker will be free of his destiny, and create another: something better, kinder, brighter than before. 


End file.
